


Returned

by Warpony



Series: Feral Echoes [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Sister Beauregard, Found Family, Found family goodness, Gen, Living for the giant firbolg and tiny drow thing, M/M, Returning Home, Slow Burn, Softness, Soldier Boys, Xhorhouse (Critical Role), these boys, together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: Homeward bound but left still less than whole...
Relationships: Verin Thelyss/Original Character(s)
Series: Feral Echoes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Returned

The choice to return to Rosohna before Zadash was a hard one. 

Their time line was painfully short but if what Allura Vysoren and Yussa Errenis revealed was true and the monstrosity that waited for them was alot more than a cult. The heavy thoughts they'd pushed away with a short night on the _Ball-Eater_ returned heavy on their minds the next morning, a moment of hesitation lingering before Caleb made the last mark on the teleporation circle. 

Rosohna. Or Zadash. 

The wizard paused just a moment longer before drawing the last sigil. The circle glowed to life and the Nein stepped through, bursting through the magic on the other side to look around the Lucid Bastion's teleporation room. The familiar half-orc Aurora Watch guards tensed only briefly but relaxed again once they were recognized. One of them even dipped their head to the Nein respectfully as they headed out of the Lucid Bastion and into the Firmaments and took the familiar walk to the Xhorhaus and the beacon of their tree and sunlight garlands. 

The Nein scattered once they were inside, setting out to follow routines, check personal projects. 

It wasn't long before a knock on the door drew the Mighty Nein out. If it hadn't been the knock to rouse them the commotion in the street would have eventually. Stepping out of the Xhorhaus they were startled by the collection of neighbors and passersby that had loosely grouped in the street around their home, the size was reminiscent of when they'd first grown in the tree and strung the lights. 

A small contingent of Aurora Watch didn't seem like they should garner so much attention. Soldiers had come to their door before. It was the Echo Knight wearing a Taskhand's caplet and the large armored creature next to it that certainly seemed out of place. 

Both the Echo Knight and other soldier were armored in the sleek obsidian that shone and refracted light like raven's feathers. The soldier's helmet was sculpted to look like the snarling face of something part minotaur and part tabaxi, the visor lips curled back from a snarl of lion like teeth, an arched plume of blue, purple and silver draped partway down the soldier's back. 

Marks on both the soldier's and Echo Knight's pauldrons assigned them from the same company and contingent. But on the sculpted breastplate on the giant soldier was the gleaming blazon of the Dynasty in a curl of infinity between the edges of a Luxon Beacon. A Champion of the Bright Queen. A huge, double headed battle axe of layered and folded blue and silver agate stone was braced on the earth in the champion's heavy grip.

Slowly the armored champion reached up and hefted the sculpted helm up and away, handing off the plumed piece to one of the Aurora Watch next to him. 

Its a moment before they can recognize their friend. 

Brunnera looked... older. Weathered by the front lines of war. His bay fur more roaned with white. The hair that had been growing out nicely had been harshly shorn into a militaristic haircut, though it was already starting to get a bit shaggy. It was at the very least still that bright, cerulean color. 

The most startling change was the deep wound carved through his eyebrow, across his right eye and deep into his cheek. The wound looked at the edges old and scarred but the depth of it still looked raw and angry. The eye itself was clouded and the whole of the injury looked... painful. 

The firbolg looked down at them from over his gorget. There was a drawn, worried look on his face. He spoke slowly, a bit anxiously, the familiar halting speech reaching their ears. 

"...By... means... I... do not... know... 'M champion... and given... fa... favor." He gave a half smile, showing a single curved tooth before it dropped again. His throat bobbed a few times, working up sound again. "... from the... Queen. I as... asked to... be... returned to... you. Ca.. can... I come... home?" 

His ears flicked forwards a bit, familiar, hopeful, around his stoic face. 

Fjord gently nudged his way forwards, passed Beau and Caleb, he leaned up to loop an arm around Brunnera's armored shoulders. He tugged the firbolg into a hug. Brunnera let out a heavy sigh, sagging and looping an arm around the paladin in return.

Jester dashed forwards slamming into Brunnera and hugging him tight around the middle. "Of course you can come home! We missed you sooooo much Brunny!"

"Missed you, too..." The firbolg shifted his grip from Fjord and laid a gauntlet on the top of her horns. Leaning to set his jaw ontop of Fjord's head, resting before taking up a big breath and stepping back. 

Brunnera haphazardly tossed the double axe aside and the blade sank a few inches into the earth next to him, the Aurora Watch soldiers scurried back a bit though the Echo Knight stayed steadfast at his side, unflinching and unmoving.

"Help me... out of this?" He was already scrabbling a bit at the many ties and clasps of the armor. "Can't myself."

Fjord and Jester are quick to help, rushing to get at the nearest buckles. Beau moved in but stopped as the Echo Knight moved forwards, too. The knight lifted his helmet off and tossed it to one of the Aurora soldiers. The knight was a drow, handsome with an oddly familiar jaw line. His eyes were a soft honey color, one ear notched deeply from an old injury, hair the familiar platinum white of most drow; cut close on the sides and the longer length tied into a loose ponytail. The bridge of his nose and under his eyes were dusted with pale, white freckles, like a scattering of stars in a sky. He smiled easily at the Nein and moved around to Brunnera's back, tugging off his own gaunlets to free his hands.

"Bend down, you big idiot." He hummed softly even as the firbolg was already bending towards the knight, going down to one knee to be in easy reach of them all. The drow deftly undid the clasps at his gorget and swinging the metal plates free from the firbolg's neck, showing his once thick ruff of fur had been cut back and the heavy metal Demarcate collar around his neck stood out shiny and black against his throat.

With Fjord and Jester working from the front, Beau moved alongside the drow to work from the back. Brunnera shucked off his gauntlets, the pauldron and breast plate, vambraces and rerebraces all came away into a heap. Once the placart and fauld were removed the rest came away faster and easier and Brunnera was free to move and help. The thick leather underarmor and heavy armored boots were stipped; leaving the firbolg in a slightly damp, gauzy shirt and light set of knee length breeches. Brunnera wiggled his toes against the street paver stones and he gave a full bodied shake like a dog throwing off water. Slowly his tail, tightly coiled around his thigh under all the armor, unwound and swayed free. The blue fur plume at the end swept gently across the Echo Knight's chest before the now barefoot firbolg draped one arm over Beau's shoulders then the other over the knight. 

"Want... lie down..." Brunnera sighed. Without the armor he seemed smaller, but oddly bulkier and thicker than when they parted ways. He had benefited from steady rations and a drill routine of sparring and combat training between battles. 

As they started towards the Xhorhause the Echo Knight stalled a bit, "Brun... I cannot stay. It was a favor to let me take you this far."

"Brunnera, who is this guy?" Nott narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the stranger.

The Echo Knight smiled gently, dipping his head, a few strands of hair came loose into his face. "Verin Thelyss, at your service. Taskhand of Bazzoxan."

"Thelyss?" Beau jerked to look around the firbolg fighter's frame to look at the drow. Verin winked in return. 

"That sort of reaction certainly means you know either my brother or mother." The knight hummed, pulling back when Brunnera tried to drag him into motion again. "Brun, I told you. I can't-" 

"Rin... just... a moment..." Brunnera whined, a soft pleading sound. The drow's shoulders sagged in defeat. 

"Only if it is alright-?" He looked towards the Nein. 

"If you think you're getting away without explaining yourself you're out of your mind." Fjord grinned. 

Brunnera started and looked at him curiously. "Speak again?"

Fjord smiled a bit weakly and ducked his head slightly. "Yeah... this is my real voice. Got rid of the snake as well..."

The fighter chuffed warmly. "Good... like it better..."

Fjord smiled lopsidedly, one tusk poking out a bit. The paladin ushering everyone inside the Xhorhause. Brunnera moved so much easier now but seemed to sag, his weight settling more on Verin and Beau as he moved. The Taskhand smile turned into a thin line, looking towards the Nein as concern seeped into their faces.

"It can be a cruel thing... magic.. that armor is charmed to keep one alert and moving far longer than they should. He'll need a bit of a rest." Verin said quietly as they wedged through the door. 

Brunnera sagged further and made it a few more strides into the den before he seemed to give up bearing his weight. Swinging down to all fours then to his belly right there on the floor. The tail whipped around once and Beau and Verin where unceremoniously hauled to the floor in a heap with him. Brunnera sighed contently even as Beau yelped a slew of curses and Verin gave a startled laugh. 

"Damn you. This is VERY unbecoming of an Echo Knight!" Verin was halfway back to his feet when a massive arm swung around, toppling him again and pinning him down next to the firbolg. Brunnera shuffled a bit and his tired body curled around Beau and Verin before settling. Beau just flopped back against the firbolg's hip. Verin wiggled a bit before giving up, trapped under the heavy arm. He sighed and looked up from the floor towards the Nein as they circled around. 

"Furry bastard." He said fondly. "I am an elite dunamantic warrior of the proud Kryn Dynasty. Descendant of the Den Thelyss that broke from the enslavement of the Spider Queen and the Underdark beside Kryn herself. Leader of Bazzoxan at the Umbra Gates. And here I am, in my prime, squashed by a cow man." 

Verin thrust an arm into the air above him, clawing dramatically at nothing before letting his arm drop to pat gently on Brunnera's forearm. The firbolg rumbled but his eyes stayed closed. 

"I'll make some tea." Caduceus hummed with a smile, quietly heading for the kitchen.

"Soooo...." Jester dropped to sit crosslegged above Verin. "You could move if you wanted to, couldn't you?"

Verin smiled easily and nodded, tilting head to look up at her. "Are you Lady Jester Lavorre?"

The tiefling grinned showing her pointed canines, Verin smiled to show his own back. Jester only smiled wider. 

His eyes skipped around, pointing to each of them in turn. "Beau. Fjord. Nott the Brave. Caleb Widogast and Frumpkin. And Caduceus. The Mighty Nein. It's an honor. Truly." 

"Brunny been talkin' about us?" Beau asked, shifting more comfortably against the firbolg and making a little space so Verin's gleaming, spiked armor didn't dig into her legs.

"Not at first. It took some time. But when he knew me better then yes. He only spoke of his family, all of you. I hoped I'd have the chance to return him to you and meet you all myself."

"We know the name Thelyss." Caleb hummed. "Someone related to you perhaps? Essek?"

Verin gave a small nod. "My older brother. I was informed he is your liason. Hopefully he hasn't been to troublesome?"

"No no no no we love Essek! He's our friend!" Jester chirped.

Verin looked genuinely surprised. "... please do not toy with me?"

"Its true. We call Essek our friend." Caleb confirmed. "We did not know he had a sibling."

"He came to dinner. Stuck his feet in the hot tub." Beau grinned. 

"Friends... I do not think he has had a friend for himself in all our lives." Verin's head thumped onto the floorboards below him. The knight was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I worry about him... knowing there are others looking out for him is a relief. And considering your references-"

He patted Brunnera's arm again. 

"-I couldn't have hoped for anyone better for the job. He's a bit to much like our mother. A bit to concerned about his ambition. I fear it may be poisoning him."

Verin's face turned reluctant as he levered himself out from under the firbolg fighter and back to his feet, he thanked Caduceus quietly when the cleric brought him a tea cup, sipping it with a pleased hum. 

Caduceus moved to crouch over Brunnera, inspecting the deep wound over his eye. "Thats pretty nasty looking."

"Work of an Empire Volstrucker." Verin set aside the cup and quickly knelt next to the firbolgs. He laid a hand lightly on Brunnera's head. "Made by some brutal magic. We've tried to heal it a fair few times but it's never sealed up more than a bit at a time. Wildmother magic has helped best."

"Hurts... always..." Brunnera muttered. Verin's face twisted up unhappily. 

"I know, Brun. I know. I'm worried it is cursed. They seem to be unable to pick the spell apart." The knight shook his head a bit. 

"I think between Mr.Caleb and myself we can set it right. Spelled injuries are tricky but not above us." Caduceus promised. 

"The Volstrucker?" Caleb asked cautiously. 

Verin shrugged, "You know Brun. Wasn't much left of him." 

The fighter gave a huff, letting his eyes shut again as Verin gently rubbed two fingers down the bridge of his wide almost muzzle of a nose. 

"This was some weeks back, at his presentation to the Bright Queen. He was being awarded for valor and bravery at a skirmish near the Ashguard Garrison. He bested a warmage Empire champion. Most of the command had fallen and he took lead and drove the Empire back. When it was over he scoured the battlefield for the wounded and fresh fallen, letting clerics from Dynasty and Empire come unharassed to them. He saved lives on both sides. The Bright Queen had called him up for presentation right after and there was the Volstrucker in the room right from that start. An assassination attempt. No telling how long they had been infiltrated in the Bastion. Not even myself or the Dusk Captain managed to move before Brun did. At his own award ceremony sniffed out an assassin, was blinded and slew him. In the middle of the bloody throne room in front of the whole bloody court." Verin shook his head a bit a bemused tilt on his lips and whispered. "I thought Dusk Captain Quana was going to cry. Brun's her second favorite person in the Material Plane now."

Under his hand Brunnera had started to rumble a soft sound, making the knight smile again. His hand drifted to gently massage the velvety skin of one ear, "Foolish..." 

"You are not much like your brother, ja?" Caleb prodded. 

Verin gave a little nod, "I've been called a bit of a throwback. I'm not nearly as smart, certainly not ambitious and what little magic I can wield is innate and instinctive. I don't have a fraction the talent or mind Essek has. Its not smiled upon, in my Den, to be a soul only suited for the life of sword and shield. The military was more than happy to take me off their hands. Though I feel guilt that perhaps my escape doomed Essek to my mother's undivided attention. I was a hurt child looking for freedom. I took it and ran... I failed Essek... brothers are worth far more than Dens and Luxons and extra lives. Brunnera taught me that. Hopefully before its to late. Especially if you have been softening him a bit."

Verin rubbed his thumb once along Brunnera's good eyebrow before twisting to look him better in the eye. "I have to go, Brun. Olomon'll shit himself if I don't report when he told me to. He's to excited to be out of your shadow."

Brunnera huffed a low growl and uncurled himself from around Beau, sitting up slowly. "Don't... listen to... him. He's... a moron."

Verin chuckled softly, "And unfortunately an Umavi Champion. Even if I do out rank him."

"Retire." The firbolg said simply. "Defect... stay... Rin... please stay..."

Verin went a bit quiet. The easy smile slipping and turning soft and sad. "After the war. I promise. After the war..."

Brunnera huffed again, large furred hands lifting to cradle both sides of Verin's jaw. The drow easily sank his weight into Brunnera's palms, shutting his honey colored eyes. The firbolg leaned to press their foreheads together. Brunnera's tail swished across the floor and coiled around Verin's armored thigh.

Verin looked so small compared to the firbolg fighter. Drow were not particularly large humanoids by nature, often smaller and more petite than their high elf cousins. But the knight had a warm personality and a commanding presence that in their brief introduction he had seemed to fill up a room. Charismatic and playfully boisterous. It wasn't until this moment of quiet intimacy that it became apparent that Verin was bantam compared to Brunnera.

The fighter's chest swelled to speak again and Verin shook his head sharply without drawing away, keeping the press of their foreheads together. He set his hands firmly against the firbolg's biceps, fingers tightening in fabric and fur. 

"Brunnera please don't ask me to stay again. It's no easier for me to tell you no than it is for you to hear it." The Echo Knight pleaded softly. "I've fought for my Dynasty for a century. I cannot turn away now when we are in all out war. It will end, one way or another. Then I'll come back as quickly as I can."

The firbolg heaved a resigned breath before shifting and setting his jaw on the top of Verin's head, arms folding the knight easily into his chest in a way that suggested it was far from the first time it had happened. Verin muttered something in quiet Undercommon, hugging the firbolg around the middle before reluctantly drawing back. Brunnera sank down to sit back further on the floor, heavy hands still on the knight's hips, tail still tightly wrapped around the Knight's thigh. He looked at Verin pleadingly, his throat bobbing a bit. 

"Don't die." The firbolg ordered, giving Verin a little shake. "Rin. Come back." 

"As soon as I'm able." Verin promised, reluctantly pulling away completely. Brunnera let his arms fall slowly into his lap, tail unwinding and falling slack to the floor. Caduceus sat neatly next to him and the pair started to talk softly in Giant, though Brunnera watched Verin keenly. Jester dropped onto the floor on his other side, hugging his arm gently.

The Echo Knight turned slightly towards Caleb, Beau and Fjord. "Walk with me?"

The trio nodded and followed until they stood in the foyer, Verin keeping the door closed to the outside while they spoke. The knight loosed a small, leather pack to turn over to them, setting the pack into Caleb's hands. Inside Brunnera's Skiltgravr tools, a few trinkets the firbolg had collected and the assortment of medals and awards that the fighter had recieved but didn't wear. "Those are his. I'll take care of the armor and axe."

"You two are obviously close." Beau smirked and Verin only smiled wistfully. "You been the guy keeping an eye on Brunny for us?"

"I have tried my best but I cannon say I have done a stellar job of it. Especially since the Volstrucker... Never in all my life have I met a creature so kind and so fierce. The cruelty the world showed him could have destroyed him and yet... he is who he is..." Verin admitted with a smile. "I have never done something more difficult than I do now and leave..." 

"Well. If you really had done a shit job of watching you'd be coming here to give us condolences." Beau shrugged. "He's alive so you didn't fuck up that bad. And if I find out you did I'll just kick your ass later."

"I deserve it." The knight smiled wanely. He sobered a bit before speaking. "I have no right to ask anything of you all. You don't know me and this would purely be a favor to a stranger. But I'm shameless. Will you look after them for me? Brun and Essek? Please? Brunnera calls you all family and adores you, he's doggedly stubborn and will throw himself on the pyre far to quickly. I'm sure you've all seen it plenty. And Essek... he doesn't know it but he needs you. Possibly desperately so. He's been crushed under expectations the whole of his life. I... was angry that he didn't help me when I needed him. Big brothers are supposed to protect you... they pitted us against each other. It took me far to long to realize it. Sometimes I wonder if my Den was above letting us destroy each other. I escaped to the military... I shouldn't have left him behind... I can't abandon my duties. I have to look after my soldiers, no one else will, they're fodder to most commanders. But I didn't lie to Brun, when this war is over I'm done. I'll come home. Come back to him. I'd owe you all everything, if you just take care of them for me. Just for a little longer."

Fjord smiled a bit, "Verin, thats not something you need to ask. We'd do that on our own anyways."

"We'll take payment though-OW!!" Beau rubbed her arm even as Fjord shook out his hand from punching her. "... okay, I was joking."

Verin chuckled and dipped his head in humble thanks before stepping out of the door and out to the street. The Aurora Watch soldiers came to sharp attention, Verin tugged on his gloves and retrieved his helmet. He gave a few orders, set his helmet back in place, then heaved up the axe and Brunnera's abandoned breastplate from the road. The soldiers scrambled to gather up the rest of the armor, hurrying after the Echo Knight.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: This was actually the first thing I wrote about this whole series and idea. It's been tweaked a bit to slot into the timeline better and match some of the leading up infirmation. 
> 
> BRUNNY IS HOME and just in time for some pretty crazy shit to go down. 
> 
> Also for those who are unfamiliar a Taskhand is defined as a high ranking military leader within the Kryn Dynasty, sometimes assigned to preside as judges in times of conflict. ( _Explorer's Guide to Wildemount_ ) And I'm assuming in certain places like Bazzoxan and other military outposts they also act as the main governing body of the town/village/outpost.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
